The Birds and the Bees
by yamixyugi-shipper
Summary: Yugi is Domino City's Hero and Yami is it's Villan. The two have been fighting for a long time, but when Yami gets interested in learning more about the hero, he takes what he learns and uses it to get close to him.
1. Chapter 1

Mokie: Don't you hate being stung by bees? But what if they were the good guys?

Imay: They are the good guys. They pollinate, and without them the world wouldn't survive. Fruits, vegetables, and flowers wouldn't grow because no one carried their pollen to other plants. They're like the most important creature on earth.

Mokie: What's the least important?

Imay: Humans. We have taken over almost all of the land on Earth, destroyed habitats, polluted the air, using other animals for our own amusement or clothing, and created useless inventions that harm each other and other animals. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy our new story.

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep, beep. <em>A red light blinked on and off within the house. A loud annoying sound vibrated off the walls, waking the person who lived within the larger than it seems house.

A single body in a bed the size of two king beds woke up surprisingly calmly to the noise. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, "You have got to be fucking, kidding me," he sighed and sat up in his bed.

He slowly opened his eye lids, reviling large amethyst eyes underneath. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up more. His tri colored hair messy from bed head. He cringed when one of his golden bangs touched his eye. He pushed it to the side of his face then moved to sit at the side of his bed.

He held his head in his hands then looked up. He stood up and walked to a door and opened it. On the other side of the door was nothing. It had no floor either. The man walked right into the floorless closet and began falling.

As he fell, his pajamas became black leather pants, a black long sleeved shirt, yellow boots and gloves. The tips of his gravity defying hair changed from red to the same color as his bangs.

He clicked his heels together and activated the boots. From the bottom of the boots came a yellow light and the man's fall slowed down. As the floor got closer, his fall became controlled by the boots. He got to three feet from the floor and stayed there.

The boots turned off and he dropped to the floor. He landed on his feet and looked around the room. It was a large metal room ninety feet underground. It was empty except for a four foot poll directly in the middle of the room.

The man walked to the poll and touched the top of it and suddenly a holographic circle surrounded him. He looked at the information it supplied him with. He rolled his eyes and walked through the hologram to a door.

The door slid open and he walked through it and started falling again. After a few feet of falling, he activated his shoes and started flying up. He passed the door and flew through darkness.

He looked up to see the light of the surface getting nearer. As he got feet away, the glass cover opened up and he flew out of the tunnel.

"Four in morning. Thanks dude, thanks," he said sarcastically.

He flew through Domino City and landed on a tall building. He looked down to the city and saw several red and blue lights going off a few blocks away.

He jumped off the building and the boots turned on again. He flew head down fast. As he reached his destination, he flipped his body so his feet were first so he slowed down. When he slowed down enough he stood up in the air so he was levitating in one spot.

The boots turned off and he dropped to the ground. Police officers surrounded him trying to give him information as he walked. When the chief got to him, he shooed everyone else away.

"Him again?" he asked the chief.

"Yeah," they walked to a police car and the chief unfolded a paper of the car hood, "He's causing trouble more often,"

"That just means he's not letting his powers recharge very much,"

"That would explain why he's still in the building," he closed the map of the building, "He knows we can harm him,"

"I just wonder why he does this even though he knows,"

"Sometimes I think it's just to annoy you," the two started walking to the building, "We suspect he's hiding behind the desk. We haven't seen the vault open yet, so he might not have stolen any money yet, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything,"

An explosion came from the building and everyone ducked behind a car for protection. The two looked over car after parts of the roof stopped falling. A large cloud of smoke was coming from the top of the bank. The grey smoke was tinted red and blue from the police car lights.

From the cloud came a figure. You couldn't see the face from the smoke, but from the large flapping wings, everyone knew who it was.

"I guess that's my cue," He was about to take off when the chief stopped him.

"Wait- Where are your yellow contacts? If he sees your real eyes, he could figure out who you are," he whispered harshly.

"Shit! Well, what do you want me to do? He's right there and he's not going to be looking at my eyes," he looked to the figure in the smoke.

The winged person seemed confused. He was looking around then started flapping his wings harder, pushing the smoke away so he could see around him.

He stopped looking when his eyes landed on the yellow and black hero, "Aww, Honey Bee, you came!"

The chief tried to hide a laugh, but failed. 'Honey Bee' turned his head sideways to give him a death glare. Well, as close to a death glare you can get with those big amethyst eyes.

"He still calls you Honey Bee," he explained.

"I noticed," he mumbled. He took off and flew right in front of the winged criminal, "Hello obnoxious bird,"

"That's not my name,"

"And mine isn't Honey Bee,"

"Well I find it catchier than that god awful name the government gave you," his wings pushed him slowly closer inch by inch.

"And you came up with a better one on your own?" he crossed his arms, already annoyed.

"Well I think Dark Raven sounds a hell of a lot better than Sparrow Hornet. I get it, world's largest hornet, I googled it. But look at you. You're yellow and black, that's a bee," he ran a hand through his all black, gravity defying hair and pushed his bangs to the sides of his face, revealing his deep crimson eyes more.

The Sparrow Hornet rolled his eyes and flew forward to the Dark Raven. When he got fairly close, he shot up towards the sky. The Dark Raven shook his head lightly and flapped his wings and followed.

The sun was beginning to rise making it hard to keep track of the yellow light coming from the Sparrow Hornet's boots, especially when he started flying into the sunrise.

Actually, he disappeared completely from his sight. The Dark Raven looked around himself, straight, to his sides, and behind him. When he looked down, he was greeted by a large yellow ball of energy.

The force it gave off pushed him back and made him lose his flying control for a second. He fell for a few seconds but he spread his wings wider and I caught some moving wind. He flew back up to where he was.

The Sparrow Hornet was waiting for him with his arm raised. Smoke coming from the glove he was wearing. It started giving off a yellow light and the Dark Raven pulled his wings in close to his body. He started falling, making the energy ball miss him.

He was falling head first and then opened his wings on his back and slowed himself down. He landed in the park but Sparrow Hornet was already there.

"I'm a lot faster than you and your wings, bird," he was laying on a large tree branch playing with one of his golden bangs.

"I'm working on it, Honey Bee," the Sparrow hornet turned his head sideways to look at him.

"How are you doing that?" he sat up on the branch, "I use technology. I can make my boots get me to go faster. Wings have limits and can't go faster than that,"

"Ok, so I'm not working on it. But that doesn't –" the light from the sunrise was going against the Sparrow Hornet, making his eyes sparkle like they never had before.

In fact, they were a completely different color. He normally had these crappy yellow ones that had no life to them. These were a beautiful amethyst that glistened in the sunlight and were pure and innocent.

"Son of a bitch, you were wearing contacts,"

The Sparrow Hornet gasped and clicked hit heels together, causing the boots to activate them. He flew off the tree branch but something grabbed his clothing and pinned him to a tree behind him.

"Ouch! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck-fuck!" the Dark Raven was holding his right hand's wrist with his left hand. Both bigger and now black. Compared to his left hand, the other one was now missing five claws.

The Sparrow Hornet looked at what was holding him to the big tree. Five large, black cone shaped things had gone through his clothes and sunk into the tree deeply.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself.

"Why does that always hurt like hell?" the Dark Raven asked himself as he walked closer to the Sparrow Hornet.

The Sparrow Hornet was at a loss for words. He had never even been hit by anyone, let alone captured.

"I always told myself I would never use that except for an emergency. But now that I found out you're hiding stuff from me, I thought I might find more," he told him. He walked closer and was a few feet away from him.

The Sparrow Hornet tried to think of a way out. He widened his palm and a yellow glow started coming from it, but it flickered and the glove gave out. The claw that had gone through it must have broken it.

"Oh, this is awesome," the Dark Raven said as he stopped right in front of the Sparrow Hornet. The Sparrow Hornet let his head fall but the Dark Raven lifted his chin with his once again normal left hand, "The worst part of using that is that it takes several weeks to grow back," he told him.

The hero turned his face sideways to avoid eye contact, "Get away, bird," he spit out.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked the hero. The Dark Raven turned the hero's head to look at him. But all he could do was look at the two wide amethyst eyes. They were simply captivating.

"Because I might do this," his boots turned on and he bent his knees as much as he could. The force went against the tree and pushed his legs out of the claws and they flew up to sweep the Dark Raven's legs off the ground. He fell to the floor as the Sparrow Hornet pushed the boots back against the tree then shot out of the claws' grip.

His clothes ripped and part of his shirt was still attached to one of the claws. It stopped his flight pattern and he fell to the ground next to the Dark Raven.

The Dark Raven reached into his pocket and pulled out a penny sized tracking device and placed it on the bottom of the Sparrow Hornet's pant leg as he got on his hands and knees.

The Sparrow Hornet got up and started running in a random direction and took off with the small device attached to him.

The Dark Raven watched the hero leave and laughed to himself. He would know more about him soon. He got off the ground and opened his large black wing. They flapped several times before he slowly started rising off the ground.

He took off in another direction and pulled his sleeve back. On his lower arm was a black metal band around it. He pressed a button and a holographic screen showed up seconds later. Nothing was there, except an empty chair.

"Minion, where are you?" Second later, a teenage looking boy sat down in the chair. He had long white hair and he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Just because I am your minion, doesn't mean you can call me one. I've told you before. It's Ryou. Say it with me. Ryyyooouuu,"

"Shut up and look at the location of the tracking device,"

"Ok," he typed on the computer for a minute before replying, "It says the tracking device is at the police station at the moment. Come on back to the castle and rest for a bit before going after whoever this is,"

"It's the Sparrow Hornet," he informed him.

"What!" his eyes widened and his mouth dropped, "How could _you _get close enough to him!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Yami, just get back here and we'll figure out what he did wrong to let you get close to him," the holographic screen disappeared.

'Yami' leaned sideways and a little later was out of Domino City and a while later came to a small castle our in the middle of nowhere.

It was surrounded by forest and only the roof was visible. And that's if you were up in the air. He landed on one of the towers and entered the window.

He walked down a long circling stairway into the large abandoned kitchen. He walked through the kitchen to the main room. He walked over to a large wardrobe and opened it.

Inside were several swords and other weapons, but in the middle at the back were three bottles with liquids inside them. He took the first bottle and poured it over his right hand.

"That'll stop the pain," When his hand was normal, the nails were just missing from his hand, but the amount of pain stayed the same.

He threw the empty bottle away and started walking down a large hallway and entered the first door on his left. He walked down a flight of stair and was greeted by Ryou. As Yami walked, Ryou was on his side.

"Ok, on your way here, the tracking device changed locations from the police station to the top of a company building,"

"He has amethyst eyes," Yami said.

"What?"

"He has been wearing colored contacts this entire time. He must have forgotten them today because his eyes were amethyst," he explained.

"Oh. Well that can help with discovering his secret identity," they reached the large computer and Ryou sat down, "If we take a picture of the Sparrow Hornet and change the color of his eyes, we could find him within Domino City Records,"

Ryou started hacking into the Domino City newspaper database and took one of their pictures on the city's hero. He opened something else up and took the photo and zoomed up to the eyes, "Like this, sort of?" he changed the color to darker amethyst.

"Lighter," Yami told him. Ryou made it lighter.

"It's a close color, but can't you give it more shine to it?"

"Yes, because that's totally an optio- Oh, yes it is," he pressed several buttons and the eyes looked really close to what Yami remembered.

"Try that out," Yami told him.

Ryou took the picture and started comparing them to males in the Domino City records, "This… might be a while," he said as he stretched in the chair, "Imma go get something to eat. You want anything?" he got out of the chair.

"No, I'll wait down here," Ryou walked up the stairs and Yami took his place in the chair. Yami watched the screen with bored eyes. Random people's pictures flashed on one side of the screen as the Sparrow Hornet's picture stayed on the other.

* * *

><p>The Sparrow Hornet sat on the roof of a tall company building. His legs dangled off the side. How could he let this happen? Not just letting the Dark Raven see his eyes, but letting him destroy his weapons. Seto was going to be pissed.<p>

He continued to dangle his legs when he noticed something black at the end of his pant leg. He reached down and grabbed it. He pulled it up closer to his face and it looked like nothing. It was a cold piece of metal. Smooth to the touch and round.

He realized what it was. It had to be a tracking device. He turned to look behind him. There was a group of about a dozen pigeons. He whistled, getting most of the birds' attention. He shook his hand, pretending it had food inside it.

Several of them flew over to him. He opened his hand and a pigeon picked at it with its beak and then ate it, "He'll find that in a couple of days,"

He clicked his boots together and jumped off the side of the building to lower himself to the window below on the highest floor. He knocked on the window and the person inside looked over to it. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

He got out of his chair and walked over to open the window, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Did you know his claws can shoot out at you?" he asked sort of crazed sounding, "It hurts the hell out of him, but they can," he landed on the floor and laid down on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah Seto. He also noticed my eye color change," he turned over to lay on his stomach, "I'm so screwed!" he yelled into the floor.

"Yugi, get yourself together. This just means we have to create better weapons and give you a better defense," he lifted 'Yugi' off the floor and made him stand up, "Does he know anything else?"

"He tried using a tracking device but I just feed that to some random pigeon. So no, he doesn't,"

"Good. Go home and I'll start working on some designs," Yugi nodded and jumped out the window to return to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokie: Takes minutes to read, takes _hours _to write… meh.

Imay: But you love this story, you waited over a month to start it.

Mokie: :p

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and please enjoy chapter two of The Birds and the Bees.

* * *

><p>"Yami, get your butt down here! Yami!" Ryou called up from the lair. The computer had a match to the Sparrow Hornet's secret identity.<p>

Yami shuffled down the stairs. His head drooped along with his wings. They dragged on the stairs as he walked down them.

"What do you want?" Yami said rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. It was almost one in the morning and Ryou woke him up a nap on the couch.

"We have a match! Wake the hell up!" Ryou yelled at him. He got out of the chair and pushed Yami into the chair, "Look!"

Yami looked up to the gigantic computer screen to see on one side of it, the serious face of the Sparrow Hornet and on the other side, a soft gentle face of a boy who looked extremely similar.

He had a huge smile on his face, amethyst eyes, and his middle and pointer finger in a peace sign. His hair was gravity defying and black with golden bangs and red tips.

"This is Yugi Moto from his drivers license. It says he lives at a game shop owned by his grandfather, but that place sold a couple years ago and there is no record of him after that," Ryou told him.

"Then it has to be him, right?"

"No shit, Sherlock," he pushed Yami out of the seat, "I going to hack into the Domino City street camera memory file and see if I can get a video of him recently. See if he has any friends or a place he usually hangs out at. Also, here…" Ryou handed him a device.

It was box shaped and it had a screen. On it was a grid of Domino City and a red light flashed on and off.

"It tells you the location of the tracking device and at the moment, it's says he is at the park," Ryou turned back to the computer, "Now go rest up for tomorrow. We're going on a stake out,"

"How are we going to do that in the middle of the day. I can't retract my wings and people will obviously notice me,"

Ryou pondered it for a millisecond, "It's the middle of the night and you've been resting all day, get your butt out there,"

"…Fine." he walked up the stairs and up the tower to the window. He took off with the device in his hand. He reached the city after a while and landed on a tall building to catch his breath.

He looked down to the lower level of the city. It seemed really peaceful, and the sky was clouded over. He walked around on the rooftop and saw something going on over about a mile away.

He sat down at the corner and let his feet dangle and he rested on his arms. From the scene came red and blue flashes and some sirens.

Yami heard something else coming from the other direction. He turned his head to see a yellow glow coming from far away.

As the glow was almost to him he stood up, "Hi Honey Bee!"

The light went past him but then it did some clumsy flips and then it came flying back towards him.

The Sparrow Hornet grabbed his shirt and pulled him into flight with him, "You decide to come now?" he asked roughly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, Honey Bee. Just enjoying the night. But I think you have other business to take care of," Yami pointed in the direction of the scene.

The Sparrow rolled his once again yellow eyes and dropped Yami. He opened his wings to control his fall. He flapped gently to the ground. He pulled out the tracking device locator. It still said the tracking device was in the park. He threw in a random direction.

He took flight and went to the direction of the crime. Yami landed in the middle of an abandoned spot behind some police cars.

He crossed his arms and watched the scene play. Police were behind their cars with guns, everyone's attention on a jewelry store whose lights were on.

The Sparrow Hornet was talking to someone who was pointing out something on a piece of paper. The Sparrow Hornet looked to Yami's direction for half a second and then did a double take.

Yami waved to him and the Sparrow Hornet rolled his eyes and turned to the store. As the person was talking to him, he turned his head to the side to look at Yami.

Yami smiled and the Sparrow Hornet turned back to the store.

He then thought why the Sparrow Hornet, or Yugi, would be here at a robbery. They only called him if there was a villain like himself. Oh…

Yami thought he heard something behind him. He slowly did a 360 turn to look around him. He shook his head and looked back to the crime.

He stood there for a few minutes before something came flying at him from behind. It grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into flight, and they went up towards the sky.

He screamed out, catching everyone's attention. He looked up to see a women with long orange-pinkish hair. She had medium sized bat wings on her back and a long tail that ended in a heart.

"Hello there, cutie," she winked at him. He blushed and was creeped out at the same time.

He looked down to see the Sparrow Hornet flying upside down looking up at him, "Well you're in quite a pickle," he laughed

"Not really, Honey Bee,"

The woman looked down to see the Sparrow Hornet, "Honey Bee? That's cute, and it fits you better. I'm going to steal that,"

Yami shook his head, "Oh, hell no," he started swinging his body back and forth until he flipped to stand on her back.

He stood on her wings so she couldn't flap them any more. She started plummeting to the ground until she turned sideways, getting Yami off of her back.

She caught a gust of wind and flew back up. Yami attacked her and started strangling her, "Only I have that privilege,"

She pushed him away and tried to punch him. He dodged it and punched her back. She grabbed his punch and twisted his hand in. He ended up in a position with his arm twisted behind his back.

The Sparrow Hornet was just watching from one spot in the sky.

Yami flapped his wings harder, hitting her over and over.

"Stop flapping!" she used her hand and dug into the space between his neck and shoulder. It hurt him but only influenced him to fight harder.

He used his free arm and elbowed her. She let go to use both of her hands to press them hard to the sides of his lower torso.

He flipped around and tried to hit her again, but failed. She dug her fingers in his chest and dug down. Yami's body gave out for a second but he flew back up.

He punched her in the stomach and she flew behind him to kick him in the back with her heel.

Yami flew away a little to catch his breath and strategize. This person knew a lot of pressure points in the body and obviously used that knowledge to her advantage.

He stopped and let the woman catch up, and when she did, he turned his hand into his crow hand. It became a black stub with five large cone shaped claws where his fingers used to be.

When she finally came close enough, he punched her stomach with his transformed hand and the claws dug into her body.

Her face was full of shock. She looked back at his face and his hand. She started breathing fast as she grabbed his hand.

"This is my city, and this injury isn't deadly, but stay away forever," he whispered roughly to her.

"I won't ever be able to come back," she told him. He pulled out his hand out of her and she started falling to the ground. Her body suddenly combusted and she turned to ash before she could hit the ground.

Yami stared at the pile of ask below him, "What the hell?"

After a bit, he flew back to the building he was earlier. He sat on the building looking at all the areas she hit. Why had she grabbed him in the first place? Probably to get everyone's attention, or get the Sparrow Hornet's.

He held his side and stretched his wings out. He heard something land on the rooftop so he turned to see the Sparrow Hornet walking to him.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"Um… I told her to leave Domino City forever. And I have a feeling she will…"

"Oh, ok," Yami turned back to the city. He heard something from behind him, and turned when he felt something on his wings.

There was some sticky white stuff covering his wings. He got up and tried flapping, but the substance made it harder to flap with every second. When it dried, his wings where spread, and he couldn't more them anymore.

"What the hell is that?" he asked the Sparrow Hornet.

He was holding his hand up. It had a new glove on it, "New glove, you like?"

"No,"

"Oh well," he clicked his boots on and flew to Yami, grabbing his shirt as he flew off the roof top.

'Again?' Yami thought to himself, "Where are we going?"

"Home sweet jail,"

"I don't think so," his wings may not be able to move, but they were in the right position to direct the flight pattern. He leaned left, and that's where they went.

"Woah," said the Sparrow Hornet. He held on to Yami as he leaned left and right trying to get him off.

"Something has got to get this stuff off," Yami pondered as he looked around. He saw the park and the large pond in the middle of it.

He leaned down and they headed for the water. The two landed into the water. The Sparrow Hornet let go of Yami and started swimming to the shore.

Yami was able to get his wings moving and the more he did in the water, the looser the substance became.

He looked to the direction the Sparrow Hornet was swimming, 'Swimming? And what's this?' Yami thought to himself.

The Sparrow Hornet was leaving a trail of yellow on the surface of the water. Yami pushed most of his wings above the water and started flapping them. They lifted him out of the water and he flew to the Sparrow Hornet.

He lifted him out of the water and traveled to the shore. He dropped the Sparrow Hornet and he tried to run away, but Yami caught his arm and kept him from running.

Yami looked at him and saw yellow trailing down his face. The tips of his hair were changing from yellow to red.

Yami led him to the water's edge and laid him down so his hair was in the water. He gently ran his hand through Yugi's hair, getting the non-permanent dye from his hair.

When he was done, he looked to Yugi's face. He looked a bit terrified. He was scared what Yami was going to do with him now that he had him in his most vulnerable state.

He already knew what his eyes really looked like, now his hair, and his weapons and boots weren't water proof.

"Take out your contacts," Yami told him. Yugi raised his hands and pulled out the yellow contacts to reveal the amethyst ones under them.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's stomach to calm him down. Yugi's breathing slowed down eventually and Yami took his hand.

He pulled off the glove and then the other one. He took off his boots and grabbed Yugi's hand again. He pulled the boy to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're coming with me," Yami told him.

Yugi swallowed loudly, "I-I don't think so," he said shakily. He elbowed him in the side, escaped Yami's hold, and twisted Yami's arms to behind his back.

"Eat dirt, bird," he pushed Yami into the ground, "You might not have noticed, but that stuff dried up again,"

He let go of Yami and took off running to the city.

Yami groaned as he tried to get up. He tried moving his wings, but Yugi told the truth. The stuff dried up again.

He walked to the water and began swimming. He flapped his wings under water, getting most of the substance off.

He walked out of the water and pulled his sleeve back up. He pressed the button and the hologram showed up again, this time with Ryou.

"Woah, what happened to you?"

"You're right, it is Yugi," he said ignoring the question, "Hack into the cameras and see if you can find him now. He should be drenched, and with red tipped hair now,"

"On it,"

"I'm going to come home, or try to anyways," the screen disappeared and Yami tested his wings again. They were a little stiff, but they would get him home, so he took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Mokie: Headphones in? Check. At a quiet table? Check. Homemade Quibbolt Hedgehog and Kuriboh? Check. Ok, ready to start a new chapter.

Imay: You're very… weird.

Mokie: You're just mad that I won't make you a duel monster.

Imay: And your point is….?

Mokie: Just do the disclaimer.

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran through the streets of up town Domino City, trying to get to Kiaba Corp. His clothes were drenched, and he had no shoes.<p>

He was thankful that it was the middle of the night. He made it to the doors of the tall building and ran through them. The lobby was empty.

He walked to the elevator and pressed 19, waited two seconds, pressed 7 twice then pressed 15. He held his breath as the elevator floor opened and he dropped.

He fell for a few seconds before splashing into a gigantic cave full of water. He looked around to see exactly what he was expecting.

A completely black orca saw him and started swimming to him. It swam past him and slowed. Yugi grabbed it's fin and it began swimming again. It swam up to the surface for Yugi to breath and swam back underneath.

It swam in the direction it came from and entered a large glass tube that lead to another underground cave full of water.

It surfaced and Yugi let go, "Thanks Valerie," The orca shook her head up and down and swam off.

Yugi turned and swam to the water's edge. He walked out of the water and sat down to catch his breath. He pulled on his hair from frustration.

He took a deep breath and held it and let it go. He got up and looked around the cave. It looked empty, but Yugi walked to one of the walls and opened the tip to a stalagmite. It had a green button and he pushed it.

The wall retracted a little then lifted up. He walked through the space and the wall returned to its original state. The room was similar to the one back at his home, just that on one wall was a screen that covered most of it.

He walked to the poll in the middle and pressed the top. The screen turned on and Yugi held his breath. Maybe if he made this more convincing.

He grabbed on of his sleeves and pulled on it tearing it at the shoulder. He grabbed his shirt with both his hands and pulled. He made a small tear so he left it there.

The screen color changed from grey to showing Seto looking worried, "Yugi, are you alright?" his hair was a mess and he was blinking a lot trying to get used to the red light flashing in his home. He reached up and pressed something and they stopped.

"No Seto, he knows now!" Yugi yelled at him.

"Dark Raven?" his eyes shot opened

"Yes! My plan backfired on me- why can those things work while wet?" Yugi asked him.

"What does he know?" Seto asked him, ignoring his question.

"A lot. My eyes, hair, he knows what I look like. My secret identity, Seto!"

Seto grumbled and held his head in his hands. He looked up, "You know what this means, Yugi,"

Yugi looked down to the ground and nodded, "Yes, I do…" he trailed off.

"I never thought this day would come. Passport is in the wall. It should come out…" Seto pressed some buttons, "now,"

On the wall to his right, a part of the wall opened up. On top of it were some papers. Yugi grabbed the papers, "Thanks Seto," he said sadly.

Seto nodded, "You're welcome, Yugi. It was an honor working with you," The screen turned off and Yugi took a deep breath.

He turned back to the wall he came from. It began opening and Yugi walked out of it watching the ground. He heard the wall close behind him and he looked up.

Valerie was surfacing the water with another person riding her. She looked puzzled. She saw Yugi then dived down far into the water. The person riding her let go and resurfaced.

"Ahhh fuck!" Yugi threw his hands into the air. He dived into the water and caught sight of Valerie. She saw him, being the real Yugi, and swam to him. He caught her fin and they swam through the glass tube.

They resurfaced back at the first cave. He let go and walked up the shore. He turned back to Valerie who was give off sounds that sounded like whining.

"It's ok Val, you couldn't have known. You know, except for the wings," he pointed to his back. The Dark Raven had infiltrated the cave and tricked Valerie into believing he was Yugi. He did have to admit, they looked sort of similar.

He turned back to the room. He walked to a corner and opened the tip of a stalagmite. He pressed the button hidden within it. From the roof a machine appeared. It was a gun pointed down to the water.

"Valerie, retrieve the nimrod," Valerie disappeared into the water.

She swam through the glass tunnel once again and come up on the other side. The Dark Raven was walking around the room trying to find another way out. She clicked and he looked over to her.

"What do you want?"

She raised her entire back above the water, and he fell for it. He climbed on and laid on her back. He held onto her dorsal fin and took a deep breath.

She dove down and swam back to the other cave. They resurfaced and she dove down into the water without the winged human.

"Why the hell are you here bird?" Yugi asked.

The Dark Raven raised out of the water, "I've got people, who can find people really easily," he smirked, "They found you in less than a minute,"

Yugi raised his hand and flipped open the stalagmite. He pressed the button and the gun on the ceiling shot a bullet at the Dark Raven. He dodged it just in time, "Woah!"

Yugi pressed it again and the gun shot again. The Dark Raven dove down into the water and swam deeper. Yugi pressed the button several times and every time he did a bullet shot down.

He stopped eventually and whistled. Valerie heard it and started coming up to the surface. She caught sight of the Dark Raven and tackled him. She pushed him up out of the water and threw him towards her friend.

He landed a few feet in front of Yugi. Yugi walked to him and grabbed his shirt to make him look at him, "Killing you right now would solve all of my problems," he informed him.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm suppose to be the hero," he punched the Dark Raven in the face. The Dark Raven grabbed Yugi's neck and flipped the positions so he was one top.

"I thought you already were one," they flipped.

"I'm not anymore," flip.

"And why not, Yugi?" Yugi gasped. His grip loosened and his face paled, "Oh yes, I know Honey Bee," Yugi kicked the Dark Raven off of him. He tried to run to Valerie, but the Dark Raven tackled him to the ground.

"Get off Bird!" Yugi yelled.

The Dark Raven chuckled, "Want to see something neat my technology can do?" he pressed a button on his band and a small amount of gas was released from it.

Yugi inhaled some of it and felt lightheaded suddenly. His eyes drooped until they closed shut and he fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Honey Bee," he whispered. Valerie called out getting Yami's attention, "He's coming with me," he smirked.

Yami picked up the little hero bridal style. He flapped his wings and they lifted off the ground. He flew up the elevator shaft to the busted open elevator door. He landed and walked out of the lobby.

Yami looked to the sky. He sighed softly and took off.

They arrived to the castle later. Yami slipped in the window and walked down the stairs with Yugi still in his arms. When he got to the living room, he set the hero down gently on the couch.

He walked to the lair door and opened it, "Ryou! Come here!" he whispered harshly.

Ryou came up the stairs, "What do you want?" he whined.

"Come check out who I brought home," he said oh so proud of himself.

The two walked up the hall way and as soon as Ryou saw the hero, he fell to his knees in shock.

"Oh, my, god…" he covered his mouth. Yami grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him back to his feet, "How did you…?" he trailed off as he walked closer.

"I couldn't without you," he patted Ryou's head as he past him. He kneeled down next to Yugi and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ryou asked. He sat down at the other end of the couch.

Yami looked at him, "I think we're going to keep him locked in the lair,"

"Chains or the energy chains?"

"What's the difference?" Yami looked back to Yugi's peaceful face.

"Pain,"

"The one without pain,"

"I'll go set up the energy chains," Ryou left to two and went back downstairs.

Yami watched Yugi as he slept. He took a deep breath and released it. He slipped his arms under Yugi and lifted him up.

He walked down the stairs to see Ryou finish installing his invention. It was on the far side of the room. Ryou walked to them holding something in his hand. He attached it to Yugi's ankle.

"I thought you said no real chains,"

"Let me explain," they walked closer to the wall, "This right here gives off an energy that connects to the ankle band. Depending on what level we set it on, calculates how much he can move around. See, the higher the level, the less he can move, or the harder it is to move from the device,"

"So where do we set it?"

"It's on the other side of the room," he pointed to the other wall.

"Can he at least have a bed or something?" Yami asked Ryou.

"I guess. But you are suppose to be the bad guy. Be bad," Yami glared at him, "Ok, ok. On it. What about a couch that pulls out into a bed. That's the best I can do right away,"

"That's fine," Ryou headed up the stairs. Yami set Yugi down against the wall. Yugi started to stir and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning Honey Bee," Yugi's eyes shot open and he punched Yami in the face, pushing him away a bit.

"Where the hell am I?" Yugi yelled at him. He looked around and saw the device on his ankle, "What the hell is this?"

Yami rubbed his eye, "Where do you think? I captured you so now you are my prisoner," Yugi tackled Yami and punched him again.

"I am not your prisoner," he got off of Yami and ran for the door. He climbed up the steps as Yami ran to turn on the energy chains.

Yugi opened the door to be met by a white haired boy blocking his path. He was trying to move a couch then he dropped the one side he was carrying.

Yami got to the leveler and set it on one. Yugi looked down at his ankle feeling something sort of tug at him.

Yami set it at two. Yugi grabbed the railing as his leg started lifting in the air slightly.

Yami turned it to three. Yugi's grip was lost and he fell down the steps. He got off of the floor and tried to go back up them but could only climb up a few steps.

He tried it at four. Yugi was pulled back to the floor.

Five. Yugi was pulled back a few feet suddenly and he fell to the floor, trying to stay where he was.

Six. He was pulled back even more.

Seven. He was about a dozen feet to the wall with the chain device.

Eight. Subtract three feet.

Nine. He was pulled back more. Yugi just let it pull him across the floor now.

Ten, the highest level. Yugi was only pulled back a foot. He stood up and look at the Dark Raven who looked smug. The other boy was dancing in place at the top of the stairs.

"Good job, Ryou. Your invention works really well,"

"Thanks. Want to help me bring down his bed?" Ryou asked.

"Sure," the Dark Raven walked up the stairs and seconds later, came back down holding one side of the couch.

Yugi sat down by the wall and tried to calm down. He ran his hands through his hair and took deep breaths.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi looked up. Ryou was knelt down in front of him.

"What do you think? I've been captured by my enemy, and I'm surprised that I'm not dead already," he pointed to the couch the Dark Raven was pushing to them, "And you're even giving me something to sleep on. That's weird for a bad guy,"

"Yeah, I tried telling him that," Ryou moved to sit beside him, "Ryou by the way,"

"I heard. Yugi, as you already know," they shook hands.

"Yup, I'm the one who found out who you are,"

"I should probably be pissed at you but I'm not," Yugi played with one of his bangs. He looked up to the Dark Raven, "So this is your 'people?'"

The Dark Raven nodded, "Best 'people' you'll ever find," he bragged. He pushed the pull out couch against the wall and walked over to the leveler. He turned it down a level, "There, you can get to your bed,"

Yugi moved his right ankle around. He felt it loosen and he stood up. Ryou got up as well and walked to Yugi's new bed. He pulled it out to make it a bed.

"We'll work on getting a better one I guess, but this is what we have in the meantime," Ryou told him. He walked over to the computer desk and sat down.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat on it. He jumped on it a little testing it out. The Dark Raven walked over to him a little, "You don't want to do that," Yugi growled at him.

"I got you a bed, you could say thank you,"

"You also kidnapped me, chained me to a wall or something! And you expect me to say thank you?" Yugi stood up. He walked as far as he could to the bird, but when the anklet wouldn't let him go any further, he was still a few feet from him.

"Woah, settle down," Ryou walked to the two. He set his hands on Yugi's shoulders and backed him up a little. He turned to his boss, "And you. Get your crow butt upstairs and leave him alone,"

"I thought he was a raven," Yugi said.

Ryou turned to him, "All we know is that he's like some sort of mutated human with big ass black wings,"

"And the claws…" Yugi pointed to his hand.

"That too," Ryou turned back to the Dark Raven, "Go! Up stairs now!"

"Fine, fine! I'm going," he climb up the stairs and out the door.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and held his head in his hands.

"You want to watch some television?" Ryou asked him softly.

Yugi looked up, "You have any cartoons?" Ryou smiled and nodded.

"I'll be right back,"

Yugi laid down on the bed and tried to calm down more. His heart rate slowed and so did his breathing.

Ryou came down holding a few cd cases, a magazine and a pen, "Yami said take a look at this too," he handed him the magazine, or catalog, and the red sharpie, "He wants to make you feel welcome, you know, for letting him kidnap you so easily.

Yugi glared at him but his face softened, "Yami?"

"Yeah. Big winged boss up stairs? Real name's Yami,"

Yugi nodded his head slightly, "So why are you here?" Ryou sat beside him, "You know, if you're like a real genius,"

Ryou sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. All I have to do is work on this or that. I get a room and food. I live in this super cool castle with a villain, and once a month I get to go to the city and go some serious shopping," he said proudly.

"I'm in a castle?" Yugi asked.

"Yup. Twenty eight miles from Domino City, two miles from the beach," Ryou nodded his head slightly. He handed Yugi the cd cases, "What do you want to watch?"

Yugi looked through some of them and handed him one of the cds. Ryou took it and put it into the computer and it started playing.

After a while, a felling started coming to Yugi. He stood up and started pacing. He began mumbling to himself.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked.

Yugi looked at him then continued pacing. He held his face in his head, "This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening," he repeated over and over.

Ryou was getting a bit freaked out.

"I've been captured by the enemy. I've been captured by the enemy. _I _have been _captured _by the enemy!"

"Oh, finally starting to sink in, hu?" Ryou rubbed the back of his neck and got up, "I should go before you try to hurt me,"

"You!" Ryou stopped, "You, help him!" Ryou nodded.

"Yeah, I did," Ryou walked up the stairs and looked back to the hero. He was pacing then stopped. He calmed himself down. He took deep breaths then laid down on the couch/bed. He pulled his feet up to his chest and Ryou walked out.

Yami was laying down on the living room couch, "I wouldn't go down there for a while. He's having an attack,"

Yami opened his eyes, "Sinking in?" Ryou nodded, "Well you should go to bed, I'll do the same, and we'll check on him tomorrow,"

Ryou nodded again and waved goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Imay: A friggin orca? Seriously?

Mokie: It's not an orca. It's one of Kiaba's failed experiments.

Imay: Failed is the key word.

Mokie: Valerie is a clone that was meant to be the size of a large goldfish. If you were to see her, she is actually two thirds the size of a real orca.

Imay: Shall we go on with chapter four?

Mokie: Mwahahaha! We shall…

Imay: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The sound of glass shattering woke Yami up instantly. He jumped and fell to the floor from the couch. He looked up to see Ryou trying to stifle a laugh.<p>

"What is your problem?" asked Yami.

"Your face," Ryou burst out laughing as he leaned against the wall.

"No jokes, Ryou,"

"I'm not joking, Yami. Your face is hilarious!" Ryou pointed in Yami's direction.

Yami got off of the floor and walked over to a mirror in the living room. His jaw dropped as he saw his face. It was slightly covered in red ink. It was like a smeared hand print.

'Red ink… red ink… red ink!' Something clicked in Yami's mind. The red sharpie, "Yugi!" he walked to the lair door and walked down the stairs.

Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Ryou's invention by Yugi's bed was covered in the ink. Under it was the red marker. It was split in two and drained of the red liquid. He broke it.

Ryou walked down the stairs, "Daaaammmnnnn," he walked over to his invention. The small box in the wall was still wet from the ink, "Yami, it's still wet,"

"He couldn't have gone far," Yami walked up the stairs. He walked up the towers and leaped out of the window.

Back with Ryou…

'How am I going to fix this?' Ryou asked himself. He knew he couldn't. The box only worked with the one anklet on Yugi, and it was fried.

Ryou heard footsteps upstairs, 'Back already?' Ryou stood up and walked up the stairs.

He poked his head out of the open door, "Hey Ryou," Yugi greeted. He walked into the living room and smirked when Yami wasn't there.

"W-what? I-I thought. Ugh. Never mind," Ryou felt a headache coming on, "Why? The thing with the pen,"

"Sorry. I had to pee," he laid down on the couch. It was still warm from when Yami laid on it.

Ryou closed the door behind him but heard a lot of things crash in the lair, "Do I want to look?"

"Probably not," Yugi laughed.

Bigger headache, "I'll just go warn Yami you're still here,"

"You won't be able to. The computer is destroyed as well as the leveler. All you had to do was close the door," he sat up on the couch, "Now you have no way to connect to the bird,"

"And that was part of your plan?" he should go take something.

"And it's not even complete," he stood up and walked over to Ryou, "Come peacefully or I will have to force you,"

Ryou gasped and sprinted down the hallway. Yugi shook his head and followed slowly.

Ryou entered a random room and entered the room's bathroom. He closed the door behind and locked it. He backed up more into the bathroom and stood there.

He heard footsteps outside of the door and the door handle jiggled a bit. He heard Yugi laugh and walk away.

Ryou raised his eye brow and walked to the door. He tried turning the knob, but it was stuck. It clicked in his head; he had fallen into a trap. Great, he'd have to survive off water until Yami found him.

Yugi on the other hand was walking around the castle. Yami wouldn't be back for a while, Ryou was trapped and wouldn't be able to help Yami, and he was free of that invention. He'd get Seto to take off the anklet.

He continued to wonder around the floor he was on, looking for some stairs. He opened a door, it was a closet. He opened another one, bathroom. He opened a third one, hallway to another room.

Yugi walked down the hallway and entered an abandoned room. There wasn't any furniture except for some wall pieces.

Yugi looked over and saw two doors. He opened one. It showed stairs that went up. He opened the other, and that one hid stairs that went down.

Yugi walked down the stairs. It led him to a door and he opened it. It was like he never left the first floor. Same abandoned room but with different wall furniture.

Yugi walked out of it and looked to see another door that went down. He walked down those stairs to enter another room, but not abandoned.

It had no other door, so it must be the first floor. Yugi looked around the room. It was very gothic. It contained a black carpet. On the walls, blood crimson colored drapes surrounded him. A large bed was located in the corner. The comforter was black and trimmed in gold. A material that was connected to the ceiling, covered the side entrances to the bed.

Yugi looked to the door on the other side. The hallway lit slightly with dim candles. He walked down the hallway to see a large entrance room. Stone walls, red carpet, chandeliers, knight suits. All that jazz.

Yugi followed the red carpet and found two large wooden doors. The tried opening one of the doors but only moved it an inch. He pulled harder until he got just enough room to squeeze out and into the heavily forested area.

Yugi sighed happily and walked into the forest. He breathed in the fresh air and looked at the woods around him. The sun's rays fell through the trees and connected to the floor. A chipmunk ran across his path and then up a tree.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair. He figured if he walked for around two days, he could be back to civilization in no time.

Yugi jumped over fallen trees, ducked under low branches, and pulled apart random flowers for a couple hours before he sat down under a tree.

He wondered if the bird went back to the castle yet. He kind of felt bad about locking Ryou in the bathroom, but it had to be done.

Yugi sat there for a little, catching his breath. He looked at his hands that were covered in red ink. He laughed to himself about how simple it was to escape from there. Just some trickery and he was out of the medieval castle.

Yugi stood up after some time and shivered. He felt like someone was watching him. He started walking and then he picked up his pace. When he heard a stick break behind him, he sprinted.

He didn't hear footsteps behind him as he ran so he looked up to the sky. He caught glimpses of it through the trees, but he didn't see anything.

He slowed down, figuring he was just being paranoid. He turned slowly around and saw nothing. He took a deep breath and turned back around to continue his walk.

When he turned around, he stopped. In his path was a black fox creature. It had black fur and it's mussel and underbelly was white.

"Cassandra!" Yugi ran to her. The small fox jumped into his arms and licked his face, "What are you doing here?" he petted to head and back.

She turned her head to the side and showed him her collar. He pressed the only button on it and on the other side of the collar, a small light started beeping.

"A tracking device? Seto!" he set the fox down, "We still need to keep walking,"

Cassandra walked next to Yugi as they walked back to civilization. Yugi's mood lifted hugely with one of Kiaba's clones next to him. She was special in more ways than one.

Cassandra had a nose better than any dog will ever have. She can smell things dozens of miles away if the scent was strong enough. She also had speed like a cheetah.

She held her tail high, proud she found her friend. Something wasn't right when Yugi didn't use his plane ticket to America that was with his passport. Seto sent her out this morning and her speed and endurance like a gazelle helped her.

Hours had passed, Yugi and Cassandra kept walking and took breaks once or twice an hour. Cassandra was starting to get excited and Yugi didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

She hopped in his lap when he was sitting down and began to growl at something in a random direction.

"Is he close, girl?" she stopped and tilted her head slightly. She yipped and wagged her tail, "Has he turned around?" she licked his face and yipped.

Yugi knew Yami couldn't hear it since she probably smelled him five miles away. He sighed and laid down in the patch of grass. Cassandra pushed her head under his arm and settled down next to him.

Yugi was exhausted. His eye lids slowly closed and his head gave out as he fell asleep.

Later, Cassandra started barking, waking Yugi up. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was dark out and Cassandra growled at an opening between some trees.

A figure slowly revealed itself, "Very clever, Honey bee," Yami's crimson eyes were bright in the night.

Yugi jumped up, "Attack!" he yelled. Cassandra ran to the winged man and jumped on him, knocking him down to the ground. She stood on his chest, barking at his face and showed her teeth to him.

Yami tried pushing her away so she bit his wrist. He shook her off and held his hand under his other arm. The blood started soaking his shirt, tainting it slightly. A few drops fell to the ground.

Cassandra and Yugi turned and ran. Cassandra ran way ahead and jumped up into a tree. She yipped and tossed her head telling Yugi to continue running.

He did as she directed and ran passed her. Cassandra laid low on the tree branch and waited for the bird-man.

Yami pushed passed bushes and tree branches as he ran, trying to catch the hero. Something jumped out of a tree and bit on the muscle of his left wing.

He cried out in pain and punched the fox in the stomach, getting her off. She skid on the forest floor and jumped up. She held a defensive position and growled at him.

Yami tried moving the damaged wind, but it burned in pain as he did. He stretched his wings wide and felt the muscle rip slightly.

He watched as the blood dripped off his wing, "Damn dog,"

Cassandra's eyes burned with fury. Yami returned it. Cassandra dashed into the woods, making Yami loss sight of her.

He turned around and Cassandra jumped out of the forest and attacked his leg. Yami transformed his hand and slashed the black fox across her stomach.

She fell to the ground with a loud whimper. She attempted to get back on her feet, but her weak body wouldn't let her.

Yami laughed and ran after Yugi. He ran through the black forest, trying to catch up with Yugi. He couldn't tell where he would be and he couldn't fly.

What Yami didn't know is that Yugi hadn't gone far at all. After Yami left Cassandra alone to die, Yugi jumped down from a tree not far ahead.

He ran to Cassandra, dropping on his knees. His felt afraid to touch her, like if he did, she would turn to dust in his hands.

"Cassie, I'm so sorry," He picked her up like a baby. She whimpered slightly but licked his nose. Yugi giggled, "Can you point me to a town or city, Cassie?"

She lifted her head up slightly and to the left and yipped quietly. Yugi nodded and headed that way. He walk slowly and carefully.

Over an hour had passed and Yugi finally made it to a small unknown town. He crossed the road separating the wood and the town. He entered a building that had several cars parked out front.

"Please, is anyone a vet here?" he entered a restaurant with about a dozen people within it.

A woman walked from behind the counter, "My goodness. Are you two alright?"

"I am, but Cassie was attacked. Do you know where I can get help?" Yugi asked her desperately.

The woman nodded and lead him out of the building and down the street, "Here is the town vet," she opened the door for him and Cassandra, "She'll be in good hands here," she left the two and returned to her work place.

"Thank you, so much," Yugi walked into the office, "Excuse me ma'am, can you help me?" he asked a woman who was sitting at a desk typing at a computer.

She looked up at the man and half dead fox, "Of course!" she lead the two to a different room. He laid Cassandra on the surgery table.

"Do you want to stay for the surgery, or do you to wait outside?" the woman asked quickly as she prepared for the operation.

"I'll just wait outside. She was attacked by a large bird because of me, I don't want to see her in anymore pain," he walked out of the room as a man walked into the room.

Yugi sat in the waiting room for over an hour before the vet came back out. He stood up, preparing himself for the worst.

Her rubber gloves were slightly blood as well as her surgery apron, "The little missy is going to be fine. She's just going to sleep for a while, and needs to stay indoors and away from strenuous activity for a long while," Yugi let out the breath he was holding and walked into the room Cassie was in.

"Hey girl," he said to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He looked over her stomach and saw four stitching patterns on it. He felt so guilty that she got hurt defending him.

He lightly petted her side and laid his head on his arm, "I have to go make some calls, Cassie. I'll be back. I promise," he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

He looked down at himself. His clothes were all tattered and stained with blood. The assistant came up to him with a change of clothes, "Here, take these," he handed Yugi the clothes, "Can I help you with something else?"

"I need a couple quarters to make a call, is that ok?" then man nodded and left. He came back with two dollars in quarters and Yugi thanked him.

He walked out of the building to right outside to a pay phone. He put in a couple quarters and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Seto?"

"Yugi! Is that you? Where the hell have you been?"

"I got captured by the Dark Raven, but I escaped. Cassandra found me but she got hurt. We're at a town and she's healing at the moment,"

"Her tracking device isn't picking up," Seto told Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, "Well we're a few miles fro-" Someone behind Yugi pushed the phone back onto the holder.

"Smart little Yugi. Why stop here? If you kept going, I might not have found you again," Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi shook but sprinted off down the street.

Yami ran after him. Since his legs were longer, he caught up to Yugi in seconds. He tackled the shorter to the ground.

Yugi kicked and punched at Yami, making him loss he grip on Yugi. Yugi got back on his feet and continued running.

Yami chased after him down alleys, around buildings, and over homes. When Yami finally came close again, Yugi kicked his feet from under him, making him fall to the ground.

But Yami grabbed Yugi's leg and pulled him down with him. Yugi's head hit a good sized rock with a not so good sound.

Yugi blacked out, and his body went limp. Yami limped over to Yugi and he scooped him up in his arms. Yami couldn't fly so he walked over to the inn and got a room.

When the manager asked about his wings, he gave him the answer he gave anyone who didn't know about him, "Cosplay wings," and what Yugi and him where wearing was from a scene reenactment from a video game.

The manager bought it and gave them a room. He laid Yugi on that bed and tried him to the frame and closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Imay: You're making Yami a huge bitch.

Mokie: And…?

Imay: This is suppose to be a romance. How is Yami going to make it up to Yugi for hurting Cassandra?

Mokie: He will.

Imay: It's going to be hard though. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy chapter five of The Birds and the Bees.

* * *

><p>Yami woke up the next day, sore from all the fighting the previous day. He looked over to the other body in the bed and smirked.<p>

After all the fighting the small hero had been through, he still lost. He's been doing that a lot lately. He sort of pitied Yugi.

He went over the spots where the fox had bitten him. His wrist and leg were slightly swollen and red. His wing hurt the most, since it was the most sensitive.

He walked to Yugi and untied him from the bed frame. He picked him up bridal style and Yugi sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder and cooed.

Yami smiled slightly at the little hero. Yugi looked so peaceful as he slept, and he would probably for the next couple days. It was a good thing cause when he woke up, he would be too weak to move for a while.

He opened the door and was surprised to see a black and white fur ball curled outside of the room. He nudged the fox with his foot to wake her up.

Her head lifted and she turned it around. She saw her friend unconscious in the arms of his enemy. She slowly got up and growled.

Yami rolled his eyes and lowered himself and Yugi to the ground. She backed up slightly. Yami sat on the ground with Yugi in his lap. He looked to the fox who had stopped growling.

Cassandra cautiously came closer and started licking Yugi's face trying wake him up.

After a little, Yugi's face was covered in slobber so Yami gently pushed her off Yugi. She whimpered from the slight pain from her stomach. He used his torn sleeve to wipe off what Cassandra left on Yugi's face.

Yami carefully got up with Yugi in his arms. He walked down the hallway and out an exit. Cassandra waked behind him trying to keep up.

'Great, new pet,' Yami thought sarcastically. Though he could use Cassandra to gain Yugi's trust.

They crossed the road and walked into the woods. After some time, Yami took a break. His arms hurt from carrying Yugi and the extra weight was hurting his leg. He didn't know how he was going to get Yugi home before he woke up.

Yami watched Yugi as he slept. He moved a bang out of his face and Yugi cooed again. Yami smiled and pulled him closer. He spread his wings and enclosed him and Yugi within them, blocking out the outside world.

Yami cradled Yugi's face and let his thumb lightly rub over his cheek. Yugi's hands dropped from behind Yami's neck to being pressed against Yami's chest.

Yami placed his head against Yugi's and sighed. Yami felt his heart race when Yugi nuzzled into his chest and sigh.

He continued to let his thumb trace over Yugi's cheek, "How am I going to get you home?" Yami asked aloud.

There was a soft pat on the other side of his wings. He opened them and saw Cassandra outside. She walked closer and nudged Yami's hurt wrist, the one he was cradling Yugi with, with her nose.

He petted her head and she started licking at the damaged area. Yami watched as the redness disappeared along with some of the swollen part. Yami patted the spot next to him and she curled up there. He petted her side gently, making sure not to hurt her stomach.

Yami looked up to the bright sky, then to the body on his lap. Yugi looked so delicate, how did he ever get sucked into the life of a hero? His face would only help convince he was too innocent to hurt anyone. It was child like, flawless, beautiful…

Yami leaned in closer, inch by inch, losing the distance between their faces. Cassandra barked at him, making him jump and realize what he was doing.

He shook his head and stood up. Cassandra got up too and walked behind him.

Cassandra knew she couldn't do anything at the moment with her condition. She figured if she followed the bird man, who has taken a liking to her friend, she could locate where they are and somehow get the tracking device to work.

Yami wrapped Yugi's arms around his neck. Cassandra walked the rest of the way to the castle. Cassandra had taken several breaks but would always catch up from the use of her super smell and Yami having to walk slowly with Yugi in his arms.

After hours of walking, they finally made it to Yami's home. He was relieved that Yugi hadn't woken up on the walk. There where times when Yugi moved a bit but he never woke up.

Yami squeezed through the entrance on the first floor and Cassandra came in too. He walked through several rooms before he came to his bedroom.

He moved the bed curtain out of the way and set the small hero on the bed. Yugi's arms dropped from behind Yami's neck to his sides. Yami pulled the comforter over him and Cassandra jumped on the bed and snuggled into her sleeping friend.

Yami walked to a door in the room and opened it. Behind it were stairs and he climbed them. He went passed the second floor to the third and walked to the living room.

"Ryou? Where are you? I couldn't communicate with you for some reason," he walked around the third floor until he heard something. It sounded like someone was pounding on a door.

He walked in the direction and found himself removing a chair from a door. He opened the door and Ryou popped out, "Finally! I'm starving!" he ran down the hallway to the kitchen.

Yami just stared in the direction he went with confusion. Why was he locked in the bathroom? He followed his minion to the kitchen. Ryou was pulling out several things from the fridge and eating a snack bar.

"Why were you locked in there?" Yami asked him.

Ryou turned to his boss, "Your 'Honey Bee' locked me in there," he said Yami's nickname for Yugi with an infuriated voice. He took a bite of an apple and turned on the stove.

Yami yawned and left his minion to his cooking. Yami stretched his arms that were sore from carrying Yugi all day.

It was nearly sunset, "I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me," emphases on don't. He walked back down the stairs to his room be barely use.

The two hadn't moved from their positions. Yami took off his blood stained shirt and crawled in on the opposite side of the bed.

He looked at the back of Yugi's head, which had a small dry blood patch in it from his fall. He wanted to be closer to him, to hold him like he had the entire day.

He slowly moved closer until Yugi's back was almost touching his chest. He wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. He used his free wing and draped it over him and Yugi. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ugh, his head hurt. It throbbed as his heart pumped. His body felt so sore and tired. He felt so weak and vulnerable. He felt warmth too. Against the front of his body. Arms wrapped around his waist.<p>

Yugi's eyes fluttered open slowly. It was dark, so he couldn't see anything. He tried moving his arms, he found them wrapped around someone's neck. He was too tired at the moment to care.

His head was against the person's chest. He listened to the faint beating of their heart. He tried moving his legs, which were intertwined with someone else's. He fit perfectly against this unknown person, he felt safe.

He felt something against his shoulder twitch though. He thought about what it could be. The person's arms were around his waist and whatever this was, was large and heavy, but it was comfortable.

Yugi's hand dropped slightly behind this person's back. Something stopped it from falling over their shoulder. Yugi felt it and let his hand travel up the thing. It connected to the persons back and it felt feathery.

Yugi began to panic now. He pulled his hands from behind Yami's back and he pushed against Yami's chest, but it only made the bird tighten his grip around his waist.

Yugi already felt out of breath and his pounding head was coming back. How long had he been asleep? How did he end up in the arms of his enemy?

Yugi remember Cassandra getting hurt by Yami. He remembered taking her to a vet then getting into a fight with Yami, but that was it.

He tried pushing harder, but he felt weaker the more he tried. He became lightheaded as he tried moving his lower body away.

He heard a yip come from the lower bed, "Cassie?" he almost couldn't say.

He felt the bed move as Cassandra walked behind him. She started lick his cheek to wake him up more.

"Cassandra, go lay down," Yami trailed off as he fell back asleep.

Yugi tried moving away again, waking Yami up, "Yugi, are you awake?"

He answered Yami's question be pushing against his chest and then stopping when he needed to catch his breath.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked him.

"So… so tired," Yugi's eyes began to droop.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," Yami's hand gently pushed Yugi's head back against his chest. Yami felt Yugi's breathing returned to a steady pattern.

* * *

><p>'Must wake up. I'm in Yami's arms! I have to get away!' Yugi thought to himself as he began waking up again.<p>

He could still feel Yami's body against his. He tried pushing his arms against Yami's bare chest, but he was only able to move away an inch or so before having to stop and catch his breath.

Yami chuckled as he watched Yugi try to move away. Yugi heard his quiet laugh and looked up at him, his eyes wide with fear. Who knows what Yami could do with him in this state.

Yami pushed a bang out of Yugi's face, "You should relax, Yugi. Your strength will return to you,"

"I will not relax in your arms," he pushed away more, scooting away more. He thought he saw a hint of hurt in Yami's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

Cassandra jumped in into the space between Yugi had put between him and the bird.

"Cassie!" he lifted his arms and pet her head. After a few strokes, he had to put his arm down, 'Why am I so weak?' he looked down at the comforter, the feeling of disappointment filled within him.

"She's been a trooper, she came with us back here even in her condition," Yami petted the fox who gladly laid down next to him.

'She's stronger than I am,' Yugi thought to himself. His head began to pound, he lifted his hand to his head as he tried to sit up.

He got up slightly and then had the other hand to help, "Are you hungry?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked at the villain, seeing that the question was serious.

He nodded slightly and Yami smiled. He got out of the bed and stretched.

Yugi watched his muscles flex, he couldn't help but stare as Yami left the room. He mentally cursed himself and turned his attention to Cassandra who curled up next to him.

"Are you feeling better?" she yipped, causing Yugi to feel some pain in his head. He shushed her and then realized that he and Yami had only talked in quiet whispers so he wouldn't feel pain.

Yugi almost thought that Yami actually cared for him. He laughed at the ridiculous thought and petted Cassandra. He looked at her stomach and cringed when he saw four stitching patterns.

He took in a deep breath and looked around the room. He knew this place, he passed it while escaping. The big gothic bedroom, 'Must be Yami's,' Yugi told himself.

He looked at the door that led to the big wooden doors. Maybe if he could just get out of the room, he could trick Yami into thinking he left again.

He moved closer to the bed's edge and moved the transparent curtain out of the way. His feet touched the ground and he took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pushed up to stand.

Instantly his legs gave out. He held onto the side of the bed so he didn't completely fall.

Yami walked in with a tray of food. When he saw Yugi trying to stand, he set the food on the ground and quickly walked to him.

Yugi tried to push him away, "Stay away,"

Yami put a hand behind Yugi's back and his knees and lifted him up, "Yugi, you know you need to rest," He set him back on the large bed, "Please, stay in bed Honey bee,"

Yugi huffed and sat against some pillows. He blinked, trying to stay awake.

Yami brought the food closer to Yugi, "Do you think you can eat?" Yugi looked at the food, then to Yami, "I promise, its safe to eat it,"

"Prove it," he held his head in hand, squeezing his eyes trying to get rid of his huge headache.

Yami grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, "See? Perfectly fine," he finished it and grabbed another. He held it until Yugi gave in. He bit into it, taking it away from Yami's hand.

"Thanks," he strained to say. Yami smiled and put the bowl of fruit on his lap. He pulled off the leaves and handed them to Yugi.

"Why are you doing this, Yami?" Yugi asked him.

Yami tilted his head sideways in confusion, "Doing what?"

"Taking care of me," he bit into a strawberry.

"Why wouldn't I?" he took a bit of strawberry as well.

"Because I'm your enemy. I'm suppose to be dead, starving, and/or covered in my own blood by now," he tried to grab the orange juice, but he almost dropped it so Yami helped him.

When Yugi was done drinking it, he set it back down on the tray with Yami's help. Yami moved the tray of food slightly and climbed into the bed next to Yugi. He pulled Yugi closer, even though Yugi's slight discomfort showed.

Yami's wing slid behind Yugi, "I'm not going to hurt you ever again," Yugi felt that he could trust Yami's words, but he wouldn't accept them.

He looked at the food. He saw the waffles on the main plate, topped with whip cream and some cherries, "Can you get the waffles?" he pointed to them.

Yami happily leaned forward and grabbed the plate. He leaned back and gave the plate to Yugi, "Can I have a cherry?" he asked. Yugi handed him one as he ate the other.

Yugi popped the stem in his mouth and started knotting it with his tongue. He pulled it out and looked at it. He always like that he was able to do that kind of quickly.

Yami moved his already twisted stem in front of Yugi's face, "Beat ya,"

"So?" he pouted slightly.

Yami chuckled, "It means that I'm a better kisser," he set the stem on the tray.

"I doubt it," Yugi mumbled as he took a bite of waffle.

Yami leaned down and surprised Yugi by giving him a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, Yugi spit the waffle in his face.

"Should've saw that coming," Yami told himself.

"I did," Yugi took another bite.

Cassandra jumped up off the edge of the bed and walked to Yami. Her front paws were on his lap as she growled at him.

Yugi pushed Yami's face, "Go away, I wanna sleep,"

"And I can't with you?" He moved his wings around Yugi and him.

Yugi gave a look to Cassandra who moved closer to Yami's wings, threatening to bit them.

"Ok, ok. I'm going," he crawled off the bed and entered the stair door. Cassandra curled up with Yugi as he laid down in the bed.

Yugi smiled as he touched his lips. They tingled from Yami's quick kiss to prove he was a better at kissing. Yugi closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to get back to sleep.

Yami opened the door back up to see if the silence meant that Yugi fell back asleep. He smirked when he was.

He kept his smile as he crawled back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi turned to face him and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck.

"Couldn't resist, could you?" Yugi mumbled. He didn't mind being in Yami's arms, he felt safe. But he knew Yami was just doing it to gain his trust.

"Of course not," Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and let his wing cover them like a small blanket.


	6. Chapter 6

Mokie: I… don't really have an intro.

Imay: We should just… start.

Mokie: I guess.

Imay: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Yami woke up. It was morning from what his new alarm clock said. He looked down to see Yugi peacefully asleep in his arms.<p>

Yami smiled and released his arms from around Yugi's waist. He removed Yugi's hands from around his neck. His thumb trailed over Yugi's cheek and he leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy.

Cassandra, who awoke anytime someone else did, ignored the act of affection since she was used to it by now. The bird man did this almost every time her friend was asleep.

Yami looked at the little hero's face and saw it was slightly pinkish. He felt Yugi's forehead and it seemed a little warm, "Fever?"

He got out of the bed and walked up the stairs.

Yugi's eyes shot open and he sat up in the bed. His face turned a bright red and he looked at Cassandra, "Why didn't you stop him?" he whispered angrily at her. He could have sworn she rolled her eyes when she laid her head on her paws.

He pushed the comforter away and stood up, still a little shaky though. Cassandra popped up and wagged her tail. She jumped off the bed and looked up at Yugi.

He was looking at the door that lead upstairs. He walked over to it and looked at the steps. He was about to go up them when he heard the second floor door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Yugi gasped and moved behind the door, holding his breath.

Cassandra crawled under the bed, not really sure why they were hiding. Yami entered the room with a tray of food and looked at the bed. He dropped the food, "Ryou!" he ran back up the stairs when he saw Yugi not asleep in it.

When Yami slammed the second floor door, he moved out from behind the door he was hiding behind, "Ryou, help me find my honey bee so I can mouth rape him in his sleep!" Yugi whispered in a high voice, badly imitating a whiny Yami.

He moved around the spilt food and walked to the hallway, "Come on, Cassie. We'll just see what else is down here," she crawled out from under the bed and walked beside him.

They walked until they came to the front doors, "Can't run, we're too weak to get anywhere far," he looked down at Cassandra. She was much better, like himself, but her stomach was extremely sensitive.

Yugi held his head in his hands, feeling a small headache coming. He groaned and Cassandra ignored the doors and walked to a random room. Yugi followed her, smirked when he saw the room and closed the door.

It was full of high tech crap. It had boxes and boxes of wires, scrap metal, tools and screws. Yugi kneeled down next to Cassandra and took off her collar. He looked at the non-working tracking device, wondering what the problem was. He hoped it was something that could be fixed.

He looked through a box of tools and pulled out a flathead. He opened the device attached to her collar and rolled his eyes. It was like the simplest problem ever that could be wrong with any electronic. The wires weren't connected to the right place, and there was only four of them, "Come on, Seto. What's wrong with you nowadays?"

He used a couple of tools and took out the wires and rearranged them in the correct place, "If I can figure this out, then Seto should have been able to spot this mistake miles away,"

Cassandra yipped and Yugi hushed her, "Stay quiet," he whispered harshly at her. She whimpered and curled up next to Yugi as he sat on the ground, working on her collar.

He continued working on the collar, modifying it a smidge. He laughed a little when he heard Yami running downstairs and out the large front doors.

He put the collar back on Cassandra and turned on the tracking device. If Seto saw the signal was connected again, they would be out of there in about an hour or so.

Yugi felt proud of himself. He petted Cassandra's head and stood up. He looked down at his legs, the only part of him that still hurt. The anklet was gone, it had disappeared while he was sleeping the first night he and Yami got back.

All he wanted to do was go home. Away from the Dark Raven and his minion. He hadn't seen Ryou since he locked him in the bathroom, he probably hated him now. Breaking his mega computer probably didn't help either.

He missed his own bed, for it was his and did not contain his enemies. He wanted his house, his life, his kick-ass hero suit.

He looked down at the clothes that Yami gave him. A black t-shirt and loose black pants.

Yugi sighed and touched his lips. Did Yami actually like him? All they did before this was fight, when did Yami have the time to get a crush on him? It _was_ said that fighting was like sex to villains. Yugi shuttered at the thought.

Yugi opened the door and walked out with Cassandra following him. He looked at all the medieval stuff around the first floor. They found more rooms, most were empty. After a while, Yugi just went back to Yami's bedroom and sat on the bed.

He just sat there with Cassandra on his lap, petting her. It seemed like forever passed by in a couple of minutes. Cassandra yawned and sat up on Yugi's lap, "I'm bored too, girl," his hand slid down her back.

"Come on, Seto! What the hell is taking you so long?" he did fix it, right? He checked her collar, it was on, "Ugh!"

He looked over at the alarm clock and then to the door with the stairs as if he expected something entertaining to bust through it, 'You'd think there would be more to do in a medieval castle,' he thought to himself.

He snapped his finger, getting Cassandra's attention, and pointed away from him, telling her to get off of him. She did as directed and Yugi got off of the bed. He walked to the door and walked up the stairs to the second floor with Cassandra following.

He wandered the second floor until bored out of his bloody mind. He looked out a window, waiting for Seto.

Yugi couldn't do anything, so he turned to Cassandra, "Oh, Cassie," the black and white fox looked at him, "Wanna play a game?"

She yipped and stood up. She wagged her tail waiting to know which game they were going to play. She had been taught many. Like Hide-and-Seek, which she thought she and Yugi were playing earlier, hiding from Yami.

"Awesome," he thought for a minute, "It's called Confuse a Bird," she tilted her head sideways. Yugi opened the window and looked up to the sky.

As expected, Yami was flying off in the distance, looking for him. A smile crossed his face as he leaned out the window, "Yami! I'm bored!" he screamed out really loud. He ducked under the window before Yami could see him. Cassandra climbed on his lap and sat down.

Yami turned to the direction of Yugi's voice, "Yugi?" he flapped his wings, moving him closer to the castle, 'Maybe it just echoed off the castle,' he moved back to where he was and looked around. He saw something move in the forest below and he dived into it.

Yugi looked over the window seal in time to see him dive into the trees. He laughed a little, it wasn't that entertaining, "Your turn, I guess," Cassandra and Yugi waited for Yami to fly back out of the forest. When he didn't after a couple minutes, Yugi started to worry.

'Where is he? Why hasn't he come out of the forest yet? Did something happen to him?' questions about Yami's safety buzzed in his head.

Cassandra on the other hand, knew what was happening. She smelled something in the air when Yugi opened the window. She smelt her creator and some other people. Her tail started wagging when Yami dove for the forest.

He flew right into the group of people who were coming to save Yugi. Yami was probably tied in rope and had his wings clipped right now.

Yugi started to pace back and forth. Cassandra yipped and ran to the door that lead downstairs. Yugi followed her down and then out the front door. He figured she was worried about Yami like he was and wanted to check on him. Seto would still come even if Yami knew where Yugi was.

Cassandra walk in front of Yugi, guiding him to Seto and the bird man. Around ten minutes had gone by before Yugi started hearing someone talking. He walked in the direction it was coming from, "Yami?"

It got louder as he and Cassandra got closer to wherever it was coming from.

Yugi pushed passed some large leaves and saw Yami standing, his wings spread wide, in front of Seto and like a half dozen goons tied all around a large tree trunk.

"…and that is why I am the bomb diggidy," Yami told them, finishing his monologue.

"Ya-Dark Raven?" he caught himself. Cassandra stood in front of Yugi, observing the scene that was quite funny.

Yami pulled his wings back close to his body and he turned to them, "Yugi? Where have you been?" he walked closer to Yugi and Cassandra. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and hugged him. He let go and kneeled down and pet Cassandra who yipped as he did.

"In the castle, where else?" Yugi told him.

Yami stood up and looked at Yugi, "You've been at home this entire time?" Yugi nodded, "So you did call me from the castle,"

"Yugi! Run!" Seto called to him.

"Really Seto? You think I would if I could?" Yugi asked him. Yami chuckled and turned to Seto and his goons.

"Well it seems your rescue squad has been defeated, what should I do with them?" Yami walked closer to the group.

"I don't know, medieval castle, got a dungeon or something?" Yugi looked down to Cassandra and pointed to the group when Yami wasn't looking and signaled her to help them.

Cassandra casually strolled around the tree to where Yami couldn't see her. Yami smiled and turned back to Yugi, "Why yes, yes I do,"

Cassandra was scratching at the rope with her sharp claws, cutting it easily. It wasn't long before the first rope was cut.

Yugi's eyes widened, "Do you really? How many cells?" Yugi asked, distracting Yami. He smiled at the attention Yugi was giving him.

Cassandra cut through the second rope and the goons did the rest themselves. They pushed the rope away and stood up.

Yami jumped when he turned and saw them all standing up, ready to fight again. He saw Cassandra walk back to Yugi and lick her paw, "No Cassandra, you don't help them," he scolded her. She was unfazed.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to the group.

"Let us take Yugi with us, and no one gets hurt," Seto proposed.

Yugi took a step towards the group but Yami spread his wing in front of Yugi's path, blocking him, "I took you all out once, I can do it again,"

Yugi pushed Yami's wing down slightly, so he could see, "or…" he moved around Yami's wing and stood in front of him. He moved in close so only Yami would hear Yugi's whisper, "You can let me go back to Domino City, you keep my identity a secret, I go back to being the hero and you can go back to being the villain,"

Yami looked down at him, "And what would I get from this agreement?" he crossed his arms.

Yugi looked over his shoulder to Seto and the goons, then back to Yami, "I'll let you mm mmm," he mumbled the last part, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Yami moved closer.

"I said I'll let you mm me," he mumbled it again.

"One more time,"

"Kiss me," Yugi finally told him. He was happy no one else heard it.

Yami's eyes widened with shock. He wrapped his wings around the two of them, blocking out the world around them. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned down and right before their lips were going to meet, "How many times?" Yami asked.

Yugi opened his eyes, "Once,"

"A week?" Yami said hopefully.

"No," Yugi started leaning forward. Just one kiss and he could be in Domino City within the hour.

Yami turned his head sideways, stopping Yugi's attempt to kiss him, "How can kissing you once compare to letting you go?"

"Then what are your conditions?"

"I have none. I just want to kick some goon ass and keep you," he chuckled.

"Then let me go and try,"

Yami released his grip from around Yugi's waist and pulled his wings back close to his body. The group of goons were standing there, wondering what happened, "There was no agreement," Yami took Yugi's arm and gently pulled him out of the way, "Prepare to fight,"

"I don't think so," Seto said. Off in the distance, a faint sound was heard. It continued to get louder as it came closer, "Our ride is here,"

The Kiabacopter stopped over them and droped two black ladders.

"Yugi! Come on!" Seto yelled over the loud helicopter.

Yugi prepared to run but Yami grabbed his waist and pulled him close, "Oh, no you don't," Yami saw the rescue team come closer.

The people in the Kiabacopter dropped guns and the goons caught them and pointed them at Yami and Yugi, "Let Yugi go, Dark Raven," one of them yelled at Yami.

"Or what!" Yami asked them.

"Or this," Yugi said quietly. He elbowed Yami in the side, getting him to release him. Yugi kicked Yami's legs off the ground, making him fall, and climbed on his back. He pulled Yami's hands behind his back and one of the goons threw him a pair of handcuffs. He clicked them around Yami's wrist and stood on his wings.

"Yugi..."

"I'm sorry, Raven. You are the villain," He walked off Yami's wings and climbed up one of the ladders and into the helicopter. Everyone else come into the helicopter with him and it started flying off.

"You might want these," Seto handed him a pair of familiar yellow boots.

Yugi took them and hugged them for a second before putting them on, "Thank you, Seto,"

Yami watched them leave and start flying off. His hands changed into their other form, becoming to big for the handcuffs and easliy breaking them.

He flapped is wings and took off after the helicopter. He was starting to lose distance between him and the chopper.

"Sir, he's coming," one of the goons told Seto.

"Shoot at him," he camanded.

Yugi's eyes widened, "What?" he yelled, "This isn't how it goes! We capture people and put them in jail. We don't shoot them!"

"This isn't a game, Yugi,"

One of the guys kneeled by the entrance of the chopper and pointed his gun at the Dark Raven. He aimed and fired. The gun sounded off and the bullet struck Yami's wing. It took out several primary flight feathers and he lost control.

Yami started falling to the ground and Yugi panicked. He jumped out of the chopper and his boots turned on, "Yami!"

He grabbed Yami's shirt, "Try not to get yourself shot, ok?"

"My wing! My wing! You guys shot my fucking wing! That is not cool, man! Not cool!" he observed his wing the had a big dip in it, "How am I going to fly now?" Yami asked no one in particular.

"It'll grow back, stop whining," he put Yami on the top of a tree, "Thanks for taking care of me, Yami. See you in Domino! You can glide down right?" he took off, flying next to the helicopter, enjoying flying too much to want to get back in it.

Yami stood on the tree limb as he glowered at the group. His crimson eyes glowed and he jumped to a lower branch. He jumped lower and lower until he reached the forest floor.

"Cassandra?" she walked up to him, "Did they leave you here?" he kneeled down and petted her. She whined and started walking after them, "Come on, Cassie. You can come back to the castle with me,"

She walked by his side and they traveled back to the bird's home, "Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked when Yami dropped down on the couch.

"Got rescued," Cassandra jumped on his stomach and laid down, her head on his chest. He started petting her, "Seto Kiaba and like a half dozen goons. Just didn't think Yugi would attack me,"

"He's an ex-hero, he's going to attack you, Yami,"

"Not anymore I guess, he said he'll see me in Domino City," he closed his eyes, "Let me sleep, I was flying all morning,"

"And your bed isn't as comfortable as the couch?"

"My bed is empty," he laid there with Cassandra, thinking about Yugi. He had taken him by surprise when he attacked him, and he was even more surprised when Yugi saved him from falling to his death. Maybe he did care.


	7. Chapter 7

Mokie: Did ya miss me? :D

Imay: Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been?

Mokie: Ummm…..

Imay: Whatever. We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on the top of Kiaba corp., his feet dangling off the side as he watched the sunrise come up. He was dressed in his sparrow hornet costume. The usual black pants and long sleeved black shirt with yellow boots, gloves, hair tips, and eyes.<p>

The Sparrow Hornet sighed as he watched the horizon. Yami was all he could think about for the past three weeks, ever since Seto saved him from Yami's clutches. He thought about the large castle somehow hidden in the forest only miles away from Domino. The thought to go visit him, in his suit for protection, to say hi had crossed his mind several times. Then again it would just confuse a lot of people.

He looked at his gloves, which had a new perk to them. They could shock people to the point where they pass out, and boots could help him fly even faster now.

But no matter how high tech his weapons seemed to get, the Dark Raven always seemed to outdo them. At the beginning, when the Dark Raven appeared, Yami could barely come within thirty feet without being hit with one of Yugi's energy balls. Now, it's like he's figured out a glitch in their system.

Another sigh escapes his mouth and he closes his eyes and listens to the life below him. There's not a lot since it's early in the morning, making it easy to hear for a distance. The smallest beating of wings a while away made Yugi jump up from his seat.

He looked in the direction of the faint sound to see a black figure far away. Large wings flapping them closer to the tallest building in Domino.

As the Dark Raven continued to get closer, Yugi's heart pounded even faster, knowing he was where Yami was coming. Yugi took a couple steps backwards until he was at the edge of the building and waited until Yami landed on the other side of the rooftop.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, barely audible. He pulled his wings close together behind his back and quickly walked to Yugi. He threw his arms around Yugi's neck and pulled him to his chest, "I've missed you, Honey Bee,"

"I-I…," Yugi could say anything. He didn't want to tell Yami how he really felt, but he didn't want to push him away. After a little, Yugi remembered his job as the Sparrow Hornet. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "Let's go for a flight,"

He leaned backwards and they started falling to the ground. Yami opened his wings as he let go of Yugi who's boots were activating.

Yugi zoomed off into the city as fast as his boots could take him. Yami shook his head playfully with a smile and started to follow the fading yellow light the Sparrow Hornet's boots left behind them.

For several minutes, Yami continued to track Yugi around the city. He finally stopped in the middle of the sky when Yugi's light completely disappeared. He looked below to see the Domino City prison and then it hit him. Yugi was leading him here, "Oh shit," he mumbled to himself.

Something clashed into his back, sending him towards the ground to the jail. He tried to open his wings to control himself, he felt something placed on his back send a powerful shock through his body. The world just seemed to slip from him and he fell unconscious.

Yugi held on to the back of Yami's shirt and lowered him to the jail entrance. Two guards silently took the Dark Raven away from the Sparrow Hornet, leaving him alone.

The hero sighed and his boots activated and sent him flying into the morning sky. Life below him had started to gather and many watched as he flew by. Many gasped when he landed at the entrance of Kiaba corp.

He wondered why they all were shocked, then remembered that they didn't know he worked with Seto. He walked through the door and made a beeline for the elevator. It opened and he held Seto's floor as well as the 'close doors' button. He held them both as the elevator moved and it skipped any stops along the way to the highest floor. It reached the floor and Yugi walked out and into Seto Kiaba's office.

He swung the door open, "Where's my award?" he asked loudly, getting the man who sat behind a large desk to look up at him.

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked in his normal grumpy voice. His fingers continued to fly around the keyboard in front of him.

Yugi sighed and sat down in a wooden chair across from Seto, "I put the Dark Raven in jail a few minutes ago."

Seto let out a small laugh, "You finally got him, huh?" Yugi nodded, "Well I'm sorry, but there's no reward."

"I know. Just wanted to inform you."

Seto cleared his throat and Yugi got up and walked over to a large window. He pushed it open and flew off. The sunrise was over and the day was beginning.

* * *

><p>Yami's eyes started opening, but a bright light shining right in front of them made his head recoil slightly and squeeze shut. He tried to move his hand in front of his face, but both hands moved together. He examined them and saw that they were handcuffed. He set them on his lap.<p>

His memory came back to him instantly. How his honey bee had shocked him making him black out. He had only came to hold the hero, but he got thrown in a prison.

"He's waking up," a voice said. It was rough and held a british accent. Yami could see the person's silhouette behind the bright light.

The person walked around a table in front of Yami until he was beside the villain. Yami looked up with squinted eyes at the person. They have white hair and super pale skin. That or it's the lighting.

"Ryou?"

"Bakura for your information. I just want to welcome to your new home," Bakura leaned against the table, "Domino City Jail. We have a special room, just for you,"

"Well thank you, but that won't be necessary," Yami told the man. He could open his eyes now. They were in a small room made of grey concrete bricks.

"I think it is," Bakura grabbed the back of Yami's shirt and lifted him up. He pushed the winged man out of a room into a hallway.

Yami felt at his wrist and was pleased to see his bracelet was still on it. Stupid normal humans. Yami pressed a small button and acted like nothing happened. The only thing that showed was a small smirk on his face that no one could see.

* * *

><p>Ryou hummed to himself as he sat on the living room couch. Cassandra's head was on his lap and his hand petted her back repeatedly.<p>

It had been a while since Yami left to go see Yugi, and Ryou was enjoying the peace. Cassandra was good company and she didn't need much attention. She loved the love Ryou and Yami were able to give her constantly though.

Ryou looked at the new collar he had built for her. A light was blinking on it and Ryou rolled his eyes. It was time for Cassandra to go. To go save Yami. And Ryou had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time...

* * *

><p>Mokie: So... this is awkward...<p>

Imay: You just up and left us for months!

Mokie: *Sigh* yes, I know. But I'm going to try to get back into the swing of things. Over the couple months I've came up with several other stories and hopefully I'll start one soon. I know this one is short, but I PROMISE, you'll like the next chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Mokie: hmm, what's it been, a year or so?

Imay: You're disappointing. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, please enjoy this long awaited chapter of The Birds and the Bees.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in a tree. The Tree. The one Yami had once pinned him against. It was so long ago, or so it seemed. Life seemed so dull now. It had been only two days since Yugi put Yami's butt in jail. 'Oh god his butt is perfect.' Yugi blushes as the thought and slaps his own face. "Don't think like that!" he scolds himself.<p>

He was perfectly aware of everything that was going on between him and his supposed enemy. They both knew it wasn't like that anymore. Neither wanted to be without the other and they both knew it. Yugi thought to himself that he should just give in to the feelings he obviously had now. There was no point in ignoring them.

Well there was now. Yami was in jail now. Oh that wouldn't stop him, it never has. That's why Yugi never really tried to put him in jail. It all made since ever since Yugi met Ryou. Power would suddenly go out and then shit would happen and then bibbity bobbity boo, Yami escaped. It simply wasn't worth it anymore.

Yugi jumped to the ground and walked closer to the tree. Yami's old claws were withering. Yugi touched one and it dropped to the ground. He picked it back up and examined it. These things had hurt him in that fight and now he wanted to keep it, only because it once was a part of Yami.

Yugi looked to the park lake. He remembered all that happened there. It was the moment he was truly vulnerable to Yami. It was the moment his identity was revealed and his life changed. He was unaware if it was for the better or for the worse.

Yugi expected to see the one we wanted within a few days or so. Perhaps sooner. He would never know. Yami was unpredictable.

Depression was hitting Yugi like a brick wall, and he knew the cure, he just couldn't have him. Walking towards the water, he remembered how Yami placed his hand on his stomach. He showed so much kindness that day. He just wanted to relive that moment and make it different. More… loving. Yami was already loving that day, but he wants more now.

Everything was horrible right now to Yugi. He even left Cassandra with him. Of course he meant to, but that's one more living thing he doesn't have.

Today, Yugi was being Yugi. Not the Sparrow Hornet. Pants and a shirt, everything a normal person would wear. Maybe a normal person wouldn't have red tipped hair or golden blond bangs and perhaps a bit taller. Fact is, is that no one knew who Yugi was, except for Seto. Most of his history was cleared except his driver's license, because duh, he wanted to drive.

He walked to the lake and wouldn't move his eyes from the spot Yami had showed him some form of love. He wanted Yami's hand going through his hair. He wanted to look into Yami's deep crimson eyes more. He wanted Yami's lips against his. Yugi wanted to be back at the castle. He wondered why he left, and decided he was just confused on his feelings at that time.

Well he wasn't now and Yugi wanted it all back. Everything. He laid down in the water the way he had that special day. Only his hair was in the water. Yugi felt a breakdown coming on as tears started to fill his eyes. A small sob escaped his lips and he thanked Ra he was alone.

Sunset was coming but Yugi refused to move. He watched the sun go down, upside down. An hour of darkness passed and Yugi heard sirens. A smile graced his face and he waited. Yami would find him soon. Hopefully really soon cause his hair was getting cold.

It didn't take long before a black figure was flying in the air above him. It stopped and slowly got bigger and it lowered itself to Yugi.

Yugi wanted to do this right this time. Right, as in a fantasy sort of way. He closed his eyes and tried to stop smiling. Soon, Yugi felt forced air being pushed against him from the flapping of wings. What would Yami do? His mind raced so fast, he wanted Yami's soft kisses and for him to hold him close. He wanted his hair played with and to be held. God, how he missed Yami's bed.

"Oh Honey Bee, you're not in your costume. This could have been a lot kinkier," Yugi's eyes shot open and Yami landed on top of him. He clenched onto Yugi's wrist and kept him down, "You know how much of a hassle it is to escape from jail, Yugi," He retracted his wings, "Even with my new minion to help me out."

Yugi barely heard anything Yami said, for he was too busy looking into the eyes of the one he wanted. It burned where Yami was holding his wrist and sitting on him. Yami's eyes pierced through him, he looked mad. Yugi didn't like it. Yugi hasn't ever seen Yami truly mad.

"I almost thought you cared Honey Bee," Yami's grip got tighter, "I almost thought you chose this spot cause it meant something to you,"

"It does Yami. Right now I really am defenseless against you. Look at me."

Yami's grip loosened as he looked over Yugi. His hair was Yugi's, not the Sparrow Hornet's. And like he noticed before, he wasn't dressed in his hero uniform.

"I'm willing to be like this around you, doesn't that tell you something?" Yugi moved his head closer to Yami as the taller let go of his wrist, "I miss you, Yami."

Those words broke Yami's bad mood instantly and he slowly and cautiously moved his face closer to his Honey Bee. Their lips met for a few seconds before Yami pulled away to look at Yugi. He seemed so dazed and happy. Yami brushed his hand through Yugi's wet hair and kissed him again, this time harder.

Yami moved off of Yugi and moved him away from the water to laid beside him. Their kissing continued to get harder and it was obvious they both wanted each other, there and now.

"Yami," Yugi pulled away to catch his breath and looked kindly at Yami, "Please take me back to your castle. I know I did so much to get away but now I just want to be with you."

The request lingered between the two. If he did, Kiaba would surely go after him again. If he had him stay in Domino, they would have to still give off the appearance of being enemies, "Yugi. I think it would be best if you stayed in Domino City."

Those words hurt Yugi, "But Yami-" He shushed Yugi with a kiss.

"Little one, listen to my reasoning. You would be put in danger. What would happen if the government found out? I'm not liked in anyway by anyone," He pulled Yugi closer to him and kissed him.

"You're going to take me back," Yugi said stubbornly, "Even if I have to convince you right now." Yugi sat on top of Yami's waist and pinned his arms down.

"I like where this is going," Yami spread his wings and enclosed him and his Honey Bee from the outside world, "Please, continue,"

Yugi leaned down and kissed Yami on the lips, then slowly started moved down to his neck. He licked over the spot and pulled away to look at Yami, "That was quick,"

"Well my neck is sensitive. You want me too, I can tell."

"For your information, it's been like that since kiss one," Yugi moved his hips slightly and a moan passed through Yami's lips, "Can I come back now?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Yami pulled Yugi's face closer and kissed him, "Please come back with me, live with me, it was the best ever when I had you with me in my bed," Yugi's mouth opened and Yami saw the opportunity to explore the smaller's mouth. Kisses and grinding made the two want each other more with every passing second.

"I don't want to do this here Honey Bee," Yami pulled his wings apart and sat up. The moon gave off enough light to see Yugi's perfect face. His amethyst eyes glistened and stand out against his white skin. Yugi leaned in for small kisses and a long one, "I mean, we just really found out where we stand between you and me, lets calm down right now," Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around his 'enemy,' pushing him back onto the grass.

"I-I just couldn't stop thinking about you," Yugi whispered.

"Honey bee,"

"hmm?"

"You're hair is soaking wet and in my face,"

"I don't care,"

"That's my Honey Bee," They kiss gently and stand up, "What to do now?"

Yugi looked at him as though he was crazy, "You said you'd take me back,"

Yami hesitated before nodding, "Yes, yes I did, I'm just still worried about you,"

Yugi shook his head, "Just cause I'll be there doesn't mean I still won't be the Sparrow Hornet. I can fly so much faster than you and make it to Domino if anything happens. And besides, they only ever call me if you're doing something or there's another mutant thing running about,"

"Like that female demon a while back?"

"Yeah, so don't worry about me. I can handle myself; I've done it for so long when you and I would fight,"

But Yami didn't see Yugi like that anymore, not since he saw his true eye color. Everything had changed that one moment. It was the instant he wanted to know more. He found come sort of weakness and never saw the Sparrow Hornet the same way.

Right now, he seemed so delicate and helpless. He's so small and looks like he could get hurt if you held him the wrong way. Yami didn't want anything harmful to come to Yugi. But god, he looked adorable in casual clothes.

Yugi walked closer to Yami, "Why are you worrying about me? I can handle myself,"

"Because you are no longer Honey Bee to me anymore, you haven't been for a while. You are _my _honey bee,"

"Yes, I'm yours now, if you want Yami,"

"And now all I want you to be is my honey bee, not the Sparrow Hornet,"

"But-but it's my job Yami!"

"Why? Why is it your job?" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, "What do you owe to anyone? I did everything I did just to mess with you for the longest time. Now that you're mine, I won't do any of that anymore. It's my promise to you," he tried to kiss his little one, but Yugi pulled away.

"There are other people out there that I have to fight to protect Domino, Yami! My job doesn't revolve around you. You were just the one that popped up most often,"

Minutes slipped by and the two didn't move, Yami was thinking and Yugi was being stubborn.

"Ok," Yami gave in. He wanted to be next to his little one as much as possible, and if that meant keeping up with the appearance of still being enemies, then so be it.

"Thank you," Yugi kisses Yami again, "I know this seems kind of quick since we basically just started this relationship, whatever it is, but I'm glad you see it my way."

"Oh Yugi," Yami smirked, "You and I both know we've been together for a long time now,"


	9. Chapter 9

I'm at a complete Lost people. I know exactly how the ending goes, but I do not know how to get there.

My only choice...

To wing it!

...

I need to be put in a hospital. A mental one. I can't choose. I feel myself breaking down. My mind moves so quickly and then choices I'm making, I'm regretting. I'm not thinking through. I go back and contradict what I had said previously. My world is crashing around me. The stress, I'm sick of it. I think I love him, but doing what I want will end up killing us both. I've done the hero thing for so long, and it's more pressure that any human can take. I'm no mutant. I'm just a bunch of gadgets that Seto threw on a friend of his, sent him to training and told him to help Domino. There really wasn't any choice since I had known what was happening.

I used to be nothing in this city. Just a boy who talked to no one, but somehow became friends with a billionaire through business with relatives. Yami came along and I was thrown into a world where people knew me as a hero. But not for me. I didn't mind that fact, mainly cause it didnt cross my mind. I was so small I could fly quickly with grace, and that's basically what made me perfect for this 'job.'

I look now and it's like I've become nothing again. So much confusion. How am I dealt with? I've gained mental diseases over the years, mainly in the past couple months. My brain throbs with a migraine, it knows what it has become now. It knows it's going mad. And knowing this will make it go crazier.

I'm aware that I'm stuck at foggy crossroads. I'm paralyzed where I stand. I stand on the tracks that shake in warning of what comes ahead. I was never good with metaphors.

I said I want to go with Yami. I said I still have a job to do though. I said that if Seto found out, I'd be dead. I've said a lot of things lately that I don't even understand anymore. What's the point of me being who I am of the Dark Raven won't appear anymore? I could quit, right? I said my job doesn't evolve around Yami, but it kinda does. So why try so hard to stay what inside I know I don't want to be? Because Seto will find me and murder us.

I used to think this was a game. That's how I saw it. My stupidity stopped me from seeing the reality. Is it just crashing down? There's life to live and there's a life that's forced. I'm trying to choose which one might be right for me. I'm trying to escape a cage that I used to think was a perfect home.

Will everything settle so I can have a moment of happiness? Pure happiness? Every emotion I've ever felt in resent years has been corrupted by corporation and anxiety of correct choices.

There is no correct choice, is there?

I have to think. I've had plenty of time to think, but I've been so confused, it's ridiculous. What I want and need, and the sake of other people, are all different.

Yami, Ryou, Seto, they would all have different reactions to whatever I were to choose.

What do I want?

Should I go with that direction?

I want Yami, that's a given. So start there. Move in with him? Ryou hates me now. But what would Yami need of a minion if he were to quit being a villain for me? Ryou could leave. Oh, that's so selfish...

Can I be selfish for once? My life has circled around helping others for so long.

I want to move in with Yami. Finally I've made up my mind on something without going back on it, and contradicting it.

Now... hero? No. I don't want to be the hero anymore, give that position to someone who wants it.

Yami and I will give that up and focus on being in a simple, regular relationship.

Well as regular as it can get with a man that's half bird.

His wings are amazing. Why does he have them? I wanna enclose ourselves in them away from the world.

I just have to much to sort out. I'll hand in my keys and uniform to Seto soon enough and let my home destroy itself. I never really liked it there. Too lonely... Whatever, it'll probably be occupied by the replacement if there is one.

Human interaction... I can't just be stuck with one person for the rest of my life, can I? Hanging out with a winged beast could draw some attention.

He's wanted. He's committed so many crimes and Seto knows the area where he dwells now.

...I don't fucking care.

I'm done worrying. I've spent so much time worrying about life. Mine, and others as well.

I'm going to leave everything behind. Everything. I'll take a backpack of clothes and all my savings and we can go somewhere else.

Ryou can go. Doubt Yami truly cares for him. Just a friend probably. I'm giving everything up to be with Yami, he can do the same.

...

Yugi storms into Seto's office, holding his outfit.

Seto hangs up his phone, looking rather flustered ,"Y-Yugi, what's the matter?" He stutters, so unlike Seto.

"I'm done Seto," he says tossing his hero suit at him, "something has happened and now I realize this isn't what I'm ment to do."

Seto doesn't move. His gaze doesn't leave Yugi's. It's softer than usual.

"What exactly has come up? What's changed your mind?" He stands and moves around the desk to stand in front of Yugi, a foot away.

Yugi feels slightly intimidated, for Seto is practically twice his size, or so it seems against his stare.

"I-I just, um, know that I'm not alway going to be the hero, might as well be now. I'm gonna want to move to different places and do different things with my life and right now, I want something different. I'm going to take everything I've earned and leave Domino," he doesn't break the locked state.

Seto sighs and pinches the bridge between his eyes.

"God, I knew it. I knew someday this would happen, just never thought it would be because of that bird!"

Yugi is shocked, "W-what?! What are you taking about?"

Seto settles and takes a deep breath, "Okay, go."

"What?"

"Leave! We won't bother you too, we owe you that much," there's anger and frustration dripping from the words he speaks.

Suddenly, he comes to Yugi and lifts him up by his shirt, their faces inches apart, "Stay clear of Domino, and stay out of trouble, both of you," he drops Yugi.

Yugi can't speak, he only watches Seto with cautious an confused eyes. He gets up an runs out of the office.

Dammit he already misses his boots, then he could zip away from this scene, this breakup of friendship.

It takes time before he reaches the bottom of the building and to run out the door.

Outside is a taxi waiting to take him to his soon-to-be-not-his house.

When he gets there, he burst in and Yami is sitting on the couch. He stands in concern.

"You okay, baby?"

Yugi nods and sighs, "Let's go home."

Yami's face brightens with a smile, "Need anything else?"

Yugi hesitates, "...dammit," he opens up the hallway closet and pulls out a black bag an tosses it over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Yami asks, taking Yugi into his arms.

"Just something invade of an emergency," he explains.

Yami leans down and kisses Yugi's lips. He opens his wings and wraps them around Yugi, forcing him closer, "Lets go home."

Yugi shakes his head, "Theres something I want to do first. With you," Yugi's hands travel over Yami's chest and around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

They pull apart and Yami's eyes are dark with lust. In a flash, Yugi's legs are off the ground as Yami carries him bridal style. Their lips are locked in a kiss of want and need.

"God, I've waited so long for this," Yami says into the kiss.

"The bed is upstairs."

"The couch is closer," Yami lays Yugi onto the black leather couch and gets on top.

Yugi's hands undo the buttons on Yami's shirt and sits back to look at him. He's well shaped and with light muscles. He's so well kept.

Yami undoes Yugi's jeans and pulls Yugi's growing length out, exposing the smaller. He trail his hands up Yugi's stomach and pulls his shirt of over his head.

"You look so delicate, so pale and undamaged," he leaves light kisses down the littler's chest.

Giggles escape Yugi's lips.

"Such a glorious sound," Yami nuzzles into Yugi's neck, "it means you're happy."

Yugi can barely think right now, he's naked and ready to be taken by him.

"Please... I want you," his breathing hard and quick.

Yami looks at him with lust filled eyes, but something else as well. Yugi can't quite figure out what it is.

"Yugi Moto, I love you."

A moment of silence passes before Yugi realizes he's holding his breath. He lets it go with a sentence, "I love you too, Yami."

Yugi barely finishes his sentence and Yami rips the rest of his clothes off.

"God, please don't change your mind," his hands are in the smaller's hair, pulling him into a hard, teeth clashing kiss.

They grind together, making each other moan. Here they are, completely vulnerable in front of each other. They both want nothing more than to be as close as possible with each other.

Yami flips Yugi over and pushes his upper body down. His fingers circle the outside of Yugi's opening, making him harder.

"Yami...please,"he pants.

Slowly, he slides his fingers in him, feeling his tight warmth.

He pulls them out and replaces them with himself. Pushing in, Yugi lets out a moan.

"Harder, Yami,"

He shakes his head, although Yugi can't see it, "I need this slow," he mutters in a soft and loving voice.

He reaches around and gently feels the smaller's erection. It's hard and soft at the same time. He starts pumping it.

Yugi cries out, he can't take the double pleasure for long, and only too soon, the couch is covered in his release.

Yami follows soon, panting hard into Yugi's back.

Yugi breathes into the couch, "That was quick."

"Um sorry, that was...my first..." He trails off.

Yami pulls out and Yugi flips back over, "Really?"

Yami flexes his wings, "I'm kinda a freak..." He lowers his head in shame.

"You're not a freak Yami," he places his hands on both sides of his face and lifts him so he can see his crimson eyes. He places a light kiss on his lips, "I just thought since you talk and act like you've experienced this type of thing before."

"I know sometimes I do, but when you're as old as I am, you pick up some stuff. I'm a pretty good actor," he says with a small smile.

There's a moment of silence and Yugi takes his lover's hands as they get off the couch, "Lets clean up and go home," they kiss.


End file.
